


Picture Perfect

by Softboyshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboyshawn/pseuds/Softboyshawn
Summary: You're a princess and Shawn is a commoner. The two of you get together in secret in high school but after getting caught together, everything goes to shit. Three years later and you find yourself reconnecting when Shawn is hired to photograph an event. The only problem now is, you're promised to marry a nobleman but you are still very much in love with Shawn. [Happy ending] [slight angst]





	Picture Perfect

“Shawn!” You giggle as your best and unofficial boyfriend flops over onto your lap in the library where you're sat studying on a sofa between classes. “Get off me!” 

“Nope, you're too cozy,” he laughs, looking up at you from your lap. 

You run your hand through his soft curly hair. He closes his eyes and you sigh softly. You want him, you want to spend all of your time with him. But you can't. You're a princess and he's not even the great grandson of noble. No matter how compatible you were, you know your parents would never approve of a relationship with him. They wanted you to marry a nobleman, carry on with royal bloodlines, and as the final months of your senior year tick by you know your time with Shawn is becoming even more limited.

“What're you doing after school? I want to try out some new lenses I borrowed from my photography teacher.” Shawn says, yawning big and stretching, hand catching some of your hair and twirling his finger around it. 

“I'll be ball gown shopping with my mom for the her birthday party next week.” 

“Gross.”

“You're telling me. I hate these fancy balls and events and all this royal crap. I don't want to be a princess, I just want to be normal and do normal things.” 

Shawn sighs softly. “Yeah, normal. That's not gonna happen.” 

“We can still hang out before I go home today though.”

“But we have class?” 

You shrug. “Not if we skip. We could go hang out in the auditorium. I heard the storage space under the stage never gets locked.” 

“Princess, that's no way for a lady of your status to act.” 

“Oh shut up,” you laugh, smacking his chest. “Its senior year, I've never done anything bad. Are you in or not?” 

He sits up and grins. “Only if we get to make out a little. I wanna make some memories before we never see each other again.” 

“Oh come on. Graduation doesn't mean we can't see each other.”

“It does. I'll be going to college and you'll be doing whatever princesses do.” 

You roll your eyes. “I'll be learning how to govern a country and how to be a proper lady. Super fun.”

“Yeah so that means no time for me. So come on, let's go be bad.” He chuckles and tugs you off the sofa. 

You laugh and wrap your arms around him. “Let's get going then!”

Shawn lifts you up, making you giggle as the two of you head for the auditorium. 

Ironically that ended up actually being the last time you got to spend time with Shawn. A teacher had ended up catching you under the stage with Shawn's hand down your pants and mouth on your neck, and they turned you over to your parents. That's when they decided to pull you out of school and hire a private tutor for the remainder of your senior year. They forbid you to leave the castle without an escort, took your phone and limited your internet use. All because you had broken their one rule, no dating and no boys. Two years of sneaking around with Shawn, ruined in a matter of minutes. It was worth it though, having Shawn be your first kiss, your first anything. It was worth it, and you have legitimate feelings for him, so it kills you that you'll never get him back. 

______________

Three years later 

It's your engagement party. The garden is glowing with fairy lights and roses galore. It's like a dream come true, everything you could ever want. Your whole family is there, your fiance to be is a handsome guy, a son of a nobleman from your father's cabinet. It should be the best day of your life. That's just the time, it should be. 

No matter how perfect everything is. No matter how pretty you feel, how appreciated, how adored, you can't help but hate it. You had met Chase just a few months ago, the two of you being introduced during a formal dinner. He was nice, sweet, handsome as hell, but you didn't feel anything for him. You hardly felt an attraction and you don't know why. The two of you didn't have much in common and honestly you wish you weren't expected to marry him just because of your status. You're afraid you're going to end up like your Aunt Linda, stuck in a loveless, childless marriage. All for the sake of status. 

You paint on a smile, greet everyone at least once and thank them for coming. You know how to be polite, you know how to be a lady. A real princess. You glance at your watch, glad to see you have some time before you parents make their speech about you and Chase. You decide to duck off into the inner workings of the garden, to the place where the lilacs are in bloom. They are your favorite flower after all. 

The smell of the lilacs is calming, soothing in a way lavender or chamomile was to some people. You love this time of year, you adore sitting among the tall white and purple and blue flowered bushes and just breathing. And that's precisely what you're doing now. Laying on your back, dress be damned, while you stare up at the rosy sky as the sun begins to set, reaching up to touch the flowers, the light glinting off your charm bracelet. 

The bracelet had magically appeared in your library three years ago on your birthday. You don't know who it was from, you were afraid to ask should your parents decide to take it away. It had one little elephant charm with it, your favorite animal. Each year you got another charm, totalling three now. The elephant, a rose and a heart. You considered it to be from someone who was courting you, a secret admirer of sorts but that was a stretch. Or perhaps your grandma was just being cheeky. 

Neither of those theories panned out, your parents eventually asking where it came from and later your grandma complimenting it. Clearly it was not from them. The only other theory you held on to was that somehow it was from Shawn. You don't know how he could have gotten them to you. But the charms were specific, something only someone close to you would know, and the rose was sort of a give away. Everyone knew your favorite flower was lilacs, that your favorite color was pale purple. But only those close to you knew that pink roses were your other favorite flower, and the rose charm had pale pink painted petals with a gold stem. 

You sigh. Fingers toying with the charms on your wrist. The world is quiet. You feel your responsibilities and stress slip away. You wish you could spend an eternity here, disappear into the garden, become a princess of the flowers. Where you do nothing but garden and care for the delicate blossoms that make up your home. The wind rustles the bushes and some of the petals fall down on you, crossing your vision, and you giggle. If only. 

The sound of a camera pulls you back to reality. The familiar soft click of a shutter. Immediately you're furious, thinking someone has broken into the castle grounds for photos of the engagement ceremony. You sit up, and look at the man directly opposite you holding a camera up and snapping a photo. 

“Hey! I'll have you arrested!” 

The man lowers the camera and your heart stops. Time stops. The whole world halts it's rotation. There's nothing but silence, shocking, deafening, silence. The man before you must be a dream. You must be asleep in the garden. Because you're staring at Shawn. Your Shawn. 

“Hey Princess,” he says with a cheeky grin. “You ruined my shot.”

“What...how...”

Shawn laughs and walks over to you, camera hanging around his neck. “Your mother in law to be hired me to take photos for the ceremony. How could I pass up the chance to see my best friend again?” 

You stand, flower petals falling all around you as you wrap your arms around him. He's so big, grown so much in the last four years. You grip his back, fingers digging into the soft fabric of his tee, breathing in that familiar scent you'd all but forgotten. 

“I'm so sorry.”

“What? Why?” His hand comes up and cradles your lower back. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

You step back and look down. “I never came back to school, I never got to tell you what was going on. I-I just abandoned you.”

“Your parents forced you out of the public eye. It's not your fault they were so extreme about it. I found out what happened from one of the stable keepers.” 

“They told you? How did they know you?” 

Shawn chuckles. “The one who told me was a friend that graduated the year before and he knew you and I were friends. I asked him if he knew what was going on.” 

“My parents probably would have skinned him if they knew anyone found out why I had disappeared. Apparently kissing you was the most horrible thing to happen to our family reputation.” 

“Yeah, but he was good at being discreet. He still is.”

“What? Who is it?” 

Shawn shakes his head. “That's a secret. Can't risk his job.” 

“Shawn!”

“Don't worry about it.” He takes your hand and looks at the charm bracelet. “Do you like the charms?”

“W-what?” 

He grins. 

“You...you gave me these? You left the boxes on my reading seat in the library every birthday?” 

“Well, my friend did.” 

Your chest aches. All this time, you wondered if they were from him. You never knew how it could be though, you never considered an inside man. “It's been three years, why didn't you just forget about me and move on. We were eighteen and in high school. Why...why did you hold on?” 

Shawn steps close, fingers catching the ends of your hair and twirling it around. “I knew what we had was special. I knew I'd never feel that way about anyone else again. Honestly I haven't stopped thinking about you since that day.” 

“Shawn,” you grab his wrist and slide your hand into his. “I... I have to get married soon.”

“I know,” he whispers, voice broken and oh so quiet. “I know, and I wanted to be there for you. One last time.” 

“Don't say it like that. We have plenty of time, and I'm allowed to have friends. I'm an adult now, a queen to be. I can try to make you an official photographer for our family.” 

“Our family? You and Chase?” 

“No, my family. The royal family.” 

“You don't like him do you?” 

You shake your head. “He's strange. Doesn't seem interested. I barely know him and I don't want this.* 

Shawn smiles sadly. “You deserve better than that.” 

“I can't have better.” You lay your hand over his heart and he covers it with his own. “Because the best person I've ever met isn't what my parents want.”

The sound of your name being called from the entrance of the garden pulls you away from Shawn. You turn, suddenly panicking that someone will find you out there alone with him. The day you were discovered in the auditorium flashes before your eyes, Shawn suddenly being ripped from your life. Not again. 

“Princess,” Shawn says softly and you turn to look at him. He leans in and kisses your cheek, leaving you stunned momentarily. He lifts the camera from his chest and snaps a photo of you with a chuckle. 

“There you are!” You turn and look to the entrance of the lilac garden and it's Maci, your mother's assistant. “We've been wondering where you went. You parents are ready to start the celebration.”

“Right.” You brush your dress off and head towards Maci. “Come on Shawn.” 

“Who's that?” Maci whispers, linking her arm with yours and you look back. 

“He's the photographer. We were just taking some pictures of me in my dress among the lilacs.” 

“Ohh. I bet they're good pictures. Your dress would compliment them perfectly.”

“Yeah.” You smile, walking toward the courtyard where everyone is waiting. Toward a future you don't want. Away from Shawn. 

______________________

The engagement party is long, many people from both families making speeches, congratulating you, wishing you the best. You fake a smile the entire time, staying close to Chase though he seems just as unhappy as you are. You wonder how long it will be until someone calls you out on your fake smiles and uncomfortable laughs. How can your families not see that this isn't what either of you want? 

After dinner there is dancing and more socializing. You just about can't handle it anymore. Your face hurts from smiling and your heart hurts from lying. The dinner is sitting like a rock, you weren't even hungry when you ate. You want to be done, you want this to be over. 

A hand on your shoulder brings you back to the real world and you tear your gaze away from the dance floor. It's Shawn. 

“Your facade is slipping.” 

“I want to leave.” 

He leans in close. “Then leave. It's your party, and you're the princess. Just go.”

“I don't mean like that. I want to leave, I don't want to be a princess anymore. I don't want to marry Chase. I don't want to be the Queen one day.”

He puts his arm over your shoulder and pulls you into a quick side hug. “I know. I can't help though.”

“You can. Stay with me.” You turn and lay your hand on his arm. “Be my best friend again. Just...be the one normal thing in my life.” 

“I can do that.” 

You wrap your arms around him and he cradles your head gently. You don't care if someone sees you, you don't care about anything right now. 

___________

“So you like that photographer I hired.” Ella, Chase's mother, says over tea one afternoon in the atrium some days later. 

“Yes, he's wonderful. He takes incredible photos, did you see them? The ones from the engagement party?” 

Ella nods. “I did. They're striking.”

“I'm excited to suggest bringing him on as the royal photographer. I think it'll be a great improvement over hiring someone new for every event.” 

“Very true. If his work stays consistent, he will have a job with your family for a long time.” 

Your mother walks in and says she's just seen the photos, and has a copy of the one of you and Chase on the steps to the courtyard. “They're gorgeous. I love the garden ones the most. We should bring this photographer on to the staff if he's looking for a job.” 

Ella laughs. “You and your daughter think alike. We were just discussing that.” 

“You think so Mom?” You smile, delighted that your plan is working out far better than you could have ever imagined. “I have his card, I can call and make an offer.” 

Your mother looks at the photo in her hands and smiles, sighing softly as she lays a hand over her heart. Your smile fades just a bit, a little quiver at the corner of your mouth. She loves the idea of you and Chase together. “I think he would definitely be an improvement over some of the people we've had.”

“I'll contact him. I'd love to see what he can do.” You grin to yourself as you leave the atrium. If only your mother had any idea that Shawn was the one she kept you from. She never would have agreed to this. She never would have let him within a hundred feet of the front gates. Oh how things worked out.  
_________

“I still can't believe your mom doesn't know that I'm the one she flipped out over.” Shawn chuckles as he holds the door to the bakery in town open for you. 

“Listen, I was adamant about keeping you a secret. They asked me over and over who I was caught with at school but I wasn't going to give them a name. God only knows what they would have done.” 

“Banishment?” 

You shrug and scan the display case, not sure what sounds good. “Probably. I mean, they kept me locked up and under supervision until just this last birthday. It's like now I'm engaged they don't worry about me falling for a non noble and suddenly I'm free.” You roll your eyes. 

“Mmm. It's like they don't think you'll find happiness elsewhere.”

You laugh. “You really think they know I'm unhappy with Chase? Please, give me a little credit. I'm a good actor.” 

Shawn waves to the cashier and she comes around from the back area. “Surely they notice how Chase is so uptight when you're close by. He's not nearly as good at pretending to be interested as you are. Even I could see that at the party.”

“He is pretty bad.” 

“Anyway, enough about him. What're you thinking of getting?” 

You shrug. “I can't decide. Everything looks good.”

“One of everything then,” Shawn says and points to the case. “And two large coffees. Dark no sugar.” 

“One of- Shawn!” You elbow him in the ribs. “We cannot eat all that. Ma'am please just the orange muffins and the coffee. No...the blueberry scone...no....” 

“No, one of everything,” Shawn laughs, pushing you away playfully and looking to the cashier. “Don't listen to her.”

“Shawn!” 

The cashier looks torn, eyes darting between the two of you. “Sir, she's the princess...I can't just not listen to her.” 

“Don’t worry about it, she'll yell at me. One of everything. I'll deal with her wrath.” 

“I do not have a wrath!”

The cashier stays frozen, unsure what to do. 

“Please?” Shawn asks, gesturing to the case. 

You raise your eyebrows at Shawn and he smirks at you and silently dares you to protest further. “Fine, one of everything.” 

The cashier snaps into action and starts gathering the pastries and bagging them up. Shawn just leans against the counter and smiles. 

“You...you are so lucky....” 

Shawn just keeps grinning as you shake your finger at him angrily. “Easy, Princess. It's just a couple sweets.”

You roll your eyes and wait silently for the cashier to ring up the purchase. Shawn pays, and you scold him with an icy glare. It's not until you're out of the bakery and down the street toward the castle that you decide to lay into him a bit.

“You didn't need to pay for all that. It was so expensive I could have used my card.” You look over and he has a spice muffin in his mouth. “And what are we supposed to do with all the leftovers huh?” 

Shawn rolls his eyes and shoves his half eaten muffin in your mouth. “Be quiet. You worry about everything too much.”

You chew and chew and chew until finally you're able to wash down the remains with your coffee. “I'm supposed to worry about everything. That's my job now.” 

“It's not your job yet. You're not running this place until you're married.” He digs into the bag of pastry boxes and pulls out a croissant. “I'm supposed to be the normal in your life. So, live a little and be normal.” 

You sigh. He's right. You have to relax and just let everything go for a while. Enjoy your last few weeks of being just a princess while you can. 

____________________

Two weeks later and you and Shawn walk side by side around the newly renovated front courtyard of the castle. There is a new fountain in the center, and it's nearly double the size of the previous one that got damaged in a storm last spring. It is beautiful, a mermaid sitting upon a rock with various sea creatures within the water around it. It's not relevant to your family or the royal crest, but it was designed after a promise your grandma made to you as a child. She told you that if the old fountain were to break, she would replace it with whatever you wished. Back then you loved mermaids. Fast forward to current day and you can't believe your dream came true. It's lovely, well crafted, and you're proud to have it in the courtyard of what was soon to be your castle. 

“It's gorgeous,” Shawn chuckles, raising his camera to take a photo. “I like that they used a white stone for the tail. It really pops.”

“Yeah, it's astounding.” You walk along the knee high retaining wall that keeps the shallow water within the fountain base. “I always dreamed of this thing as a kid.”

“I remember that story.” He snaps a few photos of you. “You always wanted to be a mermaid right?” 

You laugh, sitting on the edge and reaching in. The water wasn't too chilly, the afternoon sun warming it. “Yep. I was the little mermaid for like four years in a row for halloween. I saw a mermaid fountain in a book once, and I begged grandma to build one. That's when she promised if this one broke, she'd replace it.” 

Shawn circles around the fountain and kneels on the other side, camera aimed at you through the cascading water. “Did she tell you what was going in here?” 

“No, I had no idea. Just a few weeks ago I saw the mermaid in the storage facility while looking for something.” You chuckle. “Grandma was so bitter because it was going to be my engagement party gift.” 

Shawn comes around and looks down at the camera disgruntled. He shakes his head and bites his lip. 

“What's wrong?” 

“Can't get a shot I like.” 

“Just put it down. You don't have to always take photos of me.” You stand and walk over to him to see the pictures. “They look fine?” 

“Eh.”

“What do you want?” 

Shawn looks down at you with raised eyebrows. “A loaded question.” 

“Shawn,” you giggle and smack his chest. 

He chuckles. “Can you get in the fountain?” 

“Well...it's not usually allowed. But I am the princess so...”

“Break the rules for me. Let me get the shot I need.” 

You laugh and bend down to roll up your leggings to your knees. You walk over, glance around at the guards that stand at the doors to the public castle common areas. What were they gonna do? Tell your parents you got in the fountain? Big deal. You step over the low wall and the cool water covers up to your mid calf. 

“What should I do?” 

“Whatever you like.” Shawn raises the camera and starts taking photos as you try to pose but can't stop laughing at how ridiculous this was. 

You reach down and splash water up toward him and he giggles. You do it again and he lowers the camera. “What? Are you so sweet a little water is gonna melt you?” 

“No, but you're gonna soak my camera. I didn't bring any waterproof gear.” Shawn walks forward so he's just in front of you. “God you're beautiful.” 

You flush and look away as he lifts his camera and snaps a photo. He did that on purpose. The jerk. 

“Ma’am you are not allowed in the fountain.” A male guard says as he approaches from your right. “Please step out.” 

“So sorry,” you mutter, taking Shawn's now outstretched hand and stepping out of the water. “We were just taking some photos.”

“Well...oh. Princess. Excuse me. I didn't realize that it was you.” 

You raise your hand and chuckle. “No worries. You were just doing your job. No harm done.” 

The man bows his head,one hand over his chest. “Thank you your highness. Have a good day.” He turns and walks back to his post as you and Shawn break out into a giggle fit. 

“Your highness,” Shawn mocks, pretending to bow. “Thank you for allowing me to take your photo today madame.” 

“Oh fuck off!” You reach into the fountain and splash him before taking off for the castle doors with your shoes in hand. 

Shawn runs after you, laughing and telling you that you're gonna get it when he catches you. 

At the doors you run into Chase and his assistant, Nate as they come out of the castle. You stop and Shawn nearly topples the two of you on the steps. 

“Princess.” Chase says with a nod. 

“Chase.” 

Chase raises his eyebrows. You're supposed to call him My Lord, his proper title but you refuse as a general act of defiance toward everyone involved with this arrangement. “What're you doing out here?” 

“Taking pictures with Shawn.” 

Shawn raises his hand politely in greeting before running it through his damp hair. 

“Uh huh.” Chase looks over at Nate who looks uninterested. “Nate and I are going into town for some lunch. Would you care to join?” 

You look over at Shawn and then down at your clothes, hardly appropriate for a lunch date. Not that you truly cared or even wanted to go. “I'm not hungry. Thank you.” 

Chase shrugs. “We'll see you around then.” With that he and Nate head for the gates of the courtyard where a car would be waiting no doubt.

“Who put a stick up his ass?” Shawn mutters when the two guys are out of earshot.

“That's how he always is.”

“Yikes.” 

You roll your eyes. “Whatever. Let's go have lunch and go over the photos you took today.” 

“Thought you weren't hungry?” 

“I'm never going to be hungry when it comes to him. I could be starving and I'd refuse lunch with that dry cracker of a human being.”

Shawn snorts. “I can't say I blame you.” 

“Let's go. I know there is leftover tomato soup and I'm sure there are some good sandwiches in the kitchen.” 

“A princess after my heart.”

You look back with a smirk. “Oh I'm pretty sure I already have that.” 

______________

 

“I'm going to cut my hair,” you say aloud one afternoon while you lay across your bed, Shawn's head on your stomach. 

“Why?” 

“Because Chase said he likesd it and I don't want to have anything he likes. Besides, Mom was looking at all these complicated hairstyles for the wedding and I don't want to sit forever in a stylist's chair.”

Shawn turns his head a bit too look at you. “What do you wanna do?” 

You run your hand through his messy curls, fingers massaging his scalp. “I think I want to cut it to my shoulders, no, maybe a jaw length bob. Yeah. Then they can't do shit with it.” 

“What if it looks bad?” 

“It won't. Because I'll like it even if it's out of spite.” 

Shawn sits up and looks down at you, hand going to your hair that's laying out against the bedspread. “I'll support whatever you choose to do.” 

“Even if it looks bad?” 

“If it makes you happy then I don't care if you're bald.” 

You sit up and wrap your arms around him. “Why do I have to marry Chase? Why do my parents hate me?” You mutter, voice on a verge of breaking as tears well up in your eyes. 

“Your parents don't hate you, they want what they think is best.” He cradles your head gently, fingers massaging your scalp. “Believe me, I'd do anything to stop this, but I can't without risking never seeing you again.” 

“No, I don't want that.” You grip his shirt and press your face into his chest. “I just want this to be over. I wanna go back to high school, I want more time to convince my parents I don't need to marry a nobleman. I just...I want a redo.”

“I know.” Shawn holds you close. “I wish we could change everything too.” 

“I want to run away.” 

“We can't do that.” 

“I know.” You sigh,breath shaky. “I know.”

___________________

“Oh my God,” Shawn says softly when he sees you as he walks into the boutique where you're looking at wedding dresses. 

You turn, grinning at him as he stares at you in awe. You've gotten a drastically shorter haircut and while your mother hates it, you actually love it. You didn't tell Shawn you had actually done it and he been working a few other jobs the last few days so he hadn't seen you yet. 

“Princess, you cut your hair,” he chuckles, as if he had no idea this was coming. Though you're sure it was still a shock by his initial reaction. 

You hurry over and run your hand through it, shaking your head in front of him. “Do you like it? It's different right?” 

“Can I?” He asks hesitantly, reaching for your hair. You nod. His hand goes through the short locks and he shakes his head with a smile. “I think it will look gorgeous with your dress.” 

“Mom hates it,” you whisper under your breath. 

“I bet she does, and Chase?” 

“Was shocked but resumed his indifference.” 

Shawn rolls his eyes. 

Your mother clears her throat, gaining your attention and saying that you should get back to dress try ons. 

A few hours later and you think you've settled on one. Its white, heart shaped bodice with a tulle ball gown skirt. It's simple, beautiful, and way out of your usual choice in dresses. You call Shawn into the fitting room, claiming you would like his input on how you might pose in it for photos and he shows up immediately. 

The door to the room closes and it's just the two of you, surrounded by dresses on hooks and the huge mirror reflecting back your near future. 

“How does it look?” 

“Breathtaking.” 

You smooth out the fluffy skirt and giggle. “It's not that great. I didn't want to get something too good y'know? I don't want to love the dress and hate everything it stands for.” 

Shawn puts his hands on your waist, thumbs rubbing over the beading on the corset of the dress. “It's too beautiful then. You need something else, something I won't picture myself marrying you in as you walk down the aisle.”

Your heart stops. “Shawn, you can't just say that you would want to marry me.” 

“But I would Princess. I would marry you in a heartbeat if I could.” 

“Shawn.” 

He cups your face and you stare at him, eyes so full of love. “I love you so much. This wedding is going to kill me but I'd rather be with you on that day then never get to see you again. I'd rather be in your life as a friend than nothing at all.” 

“I'm so sorry.” You mutter, touching his cheek gently. “I wish I could change everything. God I sound like a broken record.” 

“I know. But we can't, and that dress is still too beautiful. We need something else.” 

“Pick a dress you think is ugly.” You laugh half-heartedly. “Grab the ugliest thing you can find.” 

Shawn goes out and returns ten minutes later with a dress they have to literally cram through the door, the skirt is so big. It's a cream white color, has long lace sleeves, the skirt is made of silk and weird ruching. There's a big flower looking thing in the middle of the bodice and on the butt. It's...pretty bad. Like a modern wedding dress had a baby with one from the eighties that somehow morphed with someone's kids drawing of a wedding dress.

“Turn around.” You say and start putting on the atrocity with the boutique assistant's help. You look at yourself in the mirror and laugh. It's so hideous. “Okay, look Shawn.” 

Shawn turns around and opens his eyes, staring back at you in the reflection of the mirror. “Oh...my...God. It's...it's too ugly.” 

You raise your eyebrows at him, silently asking if it was ugly enough for him to keep his imagination at bay during the wedding. He shakes his head, covering his mouth. The assistant stays quiet, you're sure she knows full well that this is the ugliest dress they have in stock. 

“I think I like it,” you smirk.

“I can't take your pictures in this. It's too ugly. There's ugly and then there's...this.” Shawn walks around in front of you and tugs on the bodice flower. “I can't.” 

You laugh loudly. “You picked it!” 

“Well shit I shouldn't have.” He laughs. “Okay, I'll try again.” He looks to the assistant and she nods, leading him out onto the sample floor. 

A few minutes later and Shawn comes in alone with a dress that doesn't look ugly at all. In fact it's far prettier than the one you had on that you were ready to settle with. You raise your eyebrows and he shuts the door. 

“I asked to come in alone.” He hangs the dress and helps you out of the ugly one. “I changed my mind about picking an ugly dress.”

“Why?” 

Shawn pulls the clips holding the ugly dress closed off of your back and the fabric slips forward. “I can't take photos of you in an ugly dress. You deserve beautiful wedding photos.” 

“Shawn...but-” 

“No.” He slides the dress down to your waist and you push it to the floor so you can step out. You're in just your bra and underwear and he takes a step back, taking you in completely. “Princess. W-wow.” 

“What?”

“You're stunning. I just...God Chase has no idea what he's missing. How could he be so disinterested in you?” Shawn steps forward and onto the dress, warm hands going to your waist. 

“Hey,” you lay your hand on his chest. “Easy tiger. I'm a promised woman. Even if I hate my husband to be.” 

“I know.” He kisses your cheek and drops his hands from your waist, the cool air of the room quickly making you ache for his touch again. “Let's get you into this new dress.” 

A few minutes later and you are in a beautiful ball gown dress with a flowing ribbon edged tulle skirt and a silky corset with cap sleeves. It's extremely regal but fun and modern. Elegant and charming. 

You stand beside Shawn in the mirror and smile. It's perfect. You couldn't imagine something else being better. You takes Shawn's hand and thread your fingers between his. “Y'know this is picture perfect.”

“It will be. This gown will look outstanding in the royal chapel.” 

“No Shawn.” You lift his hand up in yours and gesture to the mirror. “Us, look at us.” 

Shawn looks at the two of you. You in a wedding dress and him in his black jeans and black tee. “Enjoy it while we can right?” He kisses your joined hands. “I'll never get this opportunity again.”

“Right.” 

“I'm so sorry I came back.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you would have forgotten about me eventually. Moved on. Maybe found happiness with Chase one day.” 

You pull your hand from his and turn to face him, laying your hands on either side of his neck. “No matter who I married or how much time passed, I never would have forgotten you.” He looks like he's on the verge of tears and you are too. “The fact you came into my life when I needed you most is the best thing I could have ever hoped for. Dealing with this arrangement alone would have been too much, having you has kept me sane and hopeful for a future that might not be too bad.” 

“Princess you're crying.” He brushes away a tear that's slipped down your cheek. “I don't want to see you cry over me.” 

“Little late for that.” You chuckle sadly. 

“We need to stop talking about it. Come on. Let's go show your mom the dress.”

You wipe your face and take a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine. Just. Fine. 

____________

Two weeks before the wedding and you're more anxious and sick than you've ever been in your life. Shawn suggested taking you down to the shore that evening to relax. It's a private area on the castle property just below the cliffs. It was hard to get to and took a little hiking as you have to go from the gardens and down around the side of the cliff. But it's beautiful. The sandy shore is basically untouched and it's so quiet you can hear the sounds of the ocean and the sky and nothing more. 

“Just a few weeks huh?” Shawn asks as you jump off a boulder and onto the sand. It's been a quiet hike, neither of you wanting to talk, afraid of shattering what illusion of normalcy was left. “Sorry, I shouldn't remind you of that.” 

“It's all I think about. Trust, I couldn't be more reminded.” 

“Right. Well, we're here. What do you wanna do?” 

You walk up to the water and toss you sandals behind you, going out calf deep in the cool waves. “Can I float away?” 

“Only if I float with you. Don't Titanic me and make off on a door that could hold us both while I drown.” 

You turn and fight back a smile at his dumb joke. “There was room for both of them, but he wasn't real anyway.” 

“What? Yes he was.” 

“There's plenty of supporting theories that Jack was a figment of her imagination created as a coping mechanism because she was being made to marry a total jerk face and she was miserable.” 

Shawn walks up behind you and lays his chin on top your head. “Sounds like someone is self reflecting on the movie.” 

“Shawn! I'm not! That is really a theory!” 

“Do you feel like Rose?”

You cross your arms and he brings his arms around under them, hugging you from behind. “Sometimes.” 

“Well, I promise I'll be your Jack. But like, a very real Jack who doesn't drown and keeps you sane and happy.” He kisses your head and you giggle, hands covering his folded arms. 

“You're way better than Jack.” 

“Probably. I mean, I definitely wouldn't leave you to die on a door in the frozen water.” 

You let out a laugh and lean your head back against his chest. “I wanna scream. Can I just scream?” 

“Go ahead. I'll even hold you like you're on the bow of a ship.” Shawn puts his hands on your waist and you put your arms out and let out a yell. 

You yell and shout and let it all go. Really going at it and screaming your lungs out. It feels good. Like a knot in your chest came a little loose. A while later you are laying in the sand with your head in Shawn's lap. He's carding his hand through your hair while you watch the sunset go down over the horizon. It's peaceful, beautiful, like a painting being created before your very eyes.

“We should go back soon.” 

You close your eyes and shake your head. “I just want to rest some more. No one will miss me.” 

“I think a lot of people will be missing you right before your wedding.” 

You shrug. 

Shawn leans down and kisses your nose. “We're going back.”

“Can’t we just...live here?” 

“No. I'm not that good at fishing and there isn't enough supplies to build a shelter.” Shawn remains leaned down and close to your face.

It's incredibly intimate and you could easily lean up and kiss him right now. Everything in you wants to do that, but you know better. You feel like if you did you would betray Chase, and worse, your family, no matter how much you didn't like him or their rules and arrangements.

Shawn jolts forward suddenly, lips crashing against yours. The crash of lips turns gentle, his moving against yours instinctively. Your eyes go wide and he pulls back. “Shit, fuck, I'm so sorry.” Shawn scrambles back away from you. “Something bit me and I lurched forward.”

You stare up at the dark blue sky edging out the sun. The kiss wasn't really a kiss, more of an accident, a bumping into really. No. No it wasn't. It started out as an accident but the softening was definitely intentional if not instinctual. It had been three years since you felt those lips on yours and the were just every bit as soft as you remember. 

“Princess?”

“Let's go back.” 

Shawn appears in your line of vision, standing over you and offering a hand. “I didn't mean to kiss you. I hope you aren't angry. I didn't want to, I mean, I did but not like that. I...I messed up.” 

You take his hand and stand up. Everything feels wrong. The whole world feels foreign, the sand beneath your feet is too cool. The air is too warm. The darkness of evening is creeping up on you too quickly. Like time was slipping away from you, like Shawn was fading with the night sky. Your heart aches, sharp pangs in your chest choke you and you feel like you can't breathe. 

“I can't do this Shawn.” You grip his arm. “I can't.”

“Princess. Please, don't get too in your head.” He covers your hand with his. “You have a duty to the people of this kingdom. I'm not the man who is supposed to be king, even if I were able to be. Chase is far better suited to be your partner.”

“I don't give a fuck about any of this! I don't wanna be the Queen!”

Shawn clenches his jaw and shakes his head. “I won't let you throw away everything for me. I'm the son of a mechanic and a waitress. I studied photography for three years at a community college because I didn't want to leave the city and miss my chance to see you again. And by God I'm glad I didn't go because I wouldn't be here right now, but that doesn't matter because I'm still no one. I'm absolutely no one. You should forget me.”

“I can't! I can't just forget you! How am I supposed to go on and live my life and be married to a man with no interest in me? How am I supposed to sleep at night knowing the only man I've ever love, who loved me back is out here doing fuck all?!” You turn and walk toward the water, arms around your waist, gripping your sides near painfully. Tears stream down your face. “I can't be miserable. I can't. I'd rather die than live a shitty life for the good of the people. My mother isn't too old yet, she can be the Queen for plenty more years. I don't get why they're forcing this on me now.” 

Shawn's footsteps squish in the sand beside you. “I'm so sorry.” 

“Sorry doesn't change anything. I'm going to marry Chase and my parents will expect children. I don't know when, but they will. I can't imagine baring his child, carrying around the spawn of a man who doesn't love me. I'd rather die.” You stare into the dark water that reflects the stars appearing overhead. The soft waves lap at your bare feet, tears falling and mixing with the salty water. 

Shawn's arms wrap around your waist and he hugs you back against him. “What options do you have?” 

“Running away. Refusing my title and risking estrangement from my family and the throne. Dying.”

“No dying.”

You sigh and lean your head back on him. “Why can't my family want me to be happy. Why don't they care what I want? Every time I've ever spoken to my mom about it she just says it's my duty to marry a man capable and worthy of being king. What makes anyone capable or worthy? Money? Fame? Notoriety? Seems awfully shallow for guidelines of selecting a king or queen.”

“You're right on that one. And it's probably why this kingdom has seen so many bad royals in it's past. But you can make a difference, you can be the first Queen to change some of those laws.” 

You put your hands over his on your stomach and sigh. Changing laws wasn't easy. It was more than just a queen or king shouting orders to someone. Decrees and laws took years to pass, having to go through many votes on the boards of council people. There was no way you could change anything fast enough to make you feel less trapped with Chase. Literally you were going to be signing up for years of suffering and there was nothing you could do about it anytime soon. 

“You won't leave right?” 

“I'm yours until you don't want me anymore. Then I'll still be yours but just...not around.” 

“If...if my parents want me to have a child with Chase... I don't want it to be his baby.”

Shawn makes a him like noise of confusion. 

“If my parents want that, I'll sleep with Chase once. Only once and just for show. But I refuse to get pregnant by him. Shawn...if I have to carry a baby, whenever that is, I want it to be yours.”

“Oh.” 

“I know that would be lying to Chase. I know I'd be a horrible person for doing that, but there is no love. There is nothing there between us and I just couldn't bare to have to have any sort of relationship with him that's not strictly platonic. If I have a child then I'd rather it look like you and actually be something I love. Not a constant reminder of my arranged marriage.”

Shawn kisses the hair just behind your ear and murmurs, “I'll do it. I promise I'll give you a baby if the time comes.” 

“Thank you.” 

“It's dark. Your parents will be looking for you if we don't get back soon.” 

You nod, holding his arms close just a moment longer. At least you had a sort of safety net now. It lifted a bit of weight off your shoulders, knowing that no matter what Shawn had your back. That no matter what he would always love you. It makes the next few weeks feel like they might be bearable. 

____________________

“Grandma's birthday is tonight, are you coming?” 

“Am I invited?” Shawn chuckles as he takes the dress you've handed to him in the walk-in closet. 

“Of course. You're the photographer, you're actually required to be there I think.” You grab a few more gowns and carry them out into the bedroom. “It's a masquerade party. Grandma always loves a little extra flair. Did no one tell you?” 

“I think I remember getting an email about it. Honestly I've been so caught up with spending time with you I've forgotten about actually working.” 

“I wish I could say the same. But anyways. Do you have a tuxedo you can wear?” 

Shawn shakes his head. “I have a suit jacket? And slacks?” 

You drop your dresses on the bed. “We need to go get you one now. Right now.” 

“Why?” 

“It's a black tie event. Besides...” You take the dresses from him and toss them with the others. “if every guy is in a mask and a black tux then no one knows who you are. I could be with you and everyone would think you're Chase.” 

“But he's not as tall as me.” 

“No one will notice.”

“Princess, that's dangerous. You shouldn't play with chance like that.”

You walk your fingers up his chest and smile. “It's just a little fun. I know you love it.” 

“Princess. Please,” he groans, covering your hand with his against his tee. “How am I supposed to say no to you?” 

You lean up on your tiptoes and press your lips to his ear. “You don't.” 

An hour later and you're in the boutique that made your dress, shopping in the menswear area for Shawn. Finding a black tuxedo shouldn't take too long but the fitting may take a while. You would pay whatever you had to for the tailor to get it done by tonight. 

“How about this?” Shawn asks stepping out of the dressing room. He looks astounding. 

“Remember when we were here for my dress?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think I know how you felt now. You look so good I could just...ugh. I've never seen you so dressed up before, this is possibly the best thing I've ever witnessed.” You stand up from your waiting chair and circle him. It fit nearly perfect, and might need just a little bit taken in at the waist of the jacket. His ass looks outstanding, you have to resist touching it. “Damn you clean up good.” 

“I think so too. I really like the way it looks. Do you think I should try on the other one? This was more of a shiny fabric than the other.” 

“No, this is perfect. You're perfect.” 

“Princess,” he whispers with a blush. “Someone could hear you.” 

You roll your eyes. “As if I care? I'm about ready to say fuck everything and you know that.” 

Shawn takes your hands and kisses your knuckles. “Yeah I know, I'm worried about that. I already told you, you're not throwing your life away for me.” 

“Yeah, I remember.” You lay your hands on his chest, now covering yours still as you lean up and kiss his cheek. “But I make no promises. Now let's get an assistant in here to start fitting you.” 

Three hours later and Shawn's fitting is done and he has the tuxedo in a carrying bag on it's hanger in the back of his Jeep. Everything is going smoothly until you get out of the Jeep outside the castle doors and there is a group of paparazzi waiting for you. 

“Princess! Over here!” “Princess who is this mystery man?” “Are you still engaged to Chase Collins?” 

Question after question they bombard you as you ignore them and walk around the back to get Shawn's tuxedo out. This wasn't a common thing, and you know these paps are only here because of the birthday party tonight. They're hungry little cretins. 

“Do you want me to walk in with you? I can park the Jeep myself and come back.” 

“No. You're coming in with me.” You slam the trunk door and wave over one of the guards at the main doors. “Can you park this for us Andy?” 

“Of course ma'am. The employee lot or the private garages?” 

“Private is fine. Thank you.” 

“You're welcome your highness.” Andy bows and takes the keys from Shawn. 

“Princess! This is quite a scandal!” A pap yells particularly loud and you cut a glare that could kill the man on sight. 

Shawn puts his hand on your shoulder and walks the stairs to the front doors. A guard opens them and suddenly the world is quiet, no more nosy paps shouting over each other. “What happens now?” 

“What? You're worried about those assholes?” 

“They said this is a scandal.” 

“Everything I do is a scandal to them. You're the royal photographer and my friend. I'm allowed to be seen with you. It's not as if they have any evidence that we were doing anything inappropriate. We just showed up here together.” 

“You’re right...I didn't think of it like that.” 

You pat his chest and smile. “Don’t let em rile you up. They are just here to get dirt on me and my family. Come on, we need to get dressed. The party starts soon. Your camera is in my room right?” 

He nods. 

“Perfect. Let's go.” You grab his hand and drag him toward the doors to the royal living quarters. 

________

You find Shawn on the ballroom floor a hour into the party. He's got a black lace mask on and is dancing with one of the ladies from the north. She's giggling and having a great time as he twirls her around. You'd be lying if you didn't feel a little jealous. You had just spent the last hour socializing with Chase's parents and pretending to care about anything he said. Which wasn't much, and was painfully awkward. 

“My Lord,” you grin, approaching Shawn as his dance partner takes her leave. 

“Princess.” He grins in return. 

“Having fun? All the girls think you're the most eligible young lord here. No one can figure out who you are.” 

“A man of mystery, isn't that what those paps called me?” 

You take his offered hand and he slides his arm around your back. “You fit right in y'know. As if maybe you were meant to be here.” 

“Easy, Princess. Don't go getting too many ideas.” 

You chuckle. 

“I have to take some pictures soon. You know, to keep my cover here. I'm planning on taking off the jacket and bowtie, along with the mask. Think anyone will still recognize me?” 

“Nah. I had to hunt for you myself. I'm sure you're good.” 

Shawn hums and waltzes you around the dance floor in time with the music. You're impressed with his skill, not having expected him to know how to dance so well. 

“You've gone quiet? Cat got your tongue?”

You lean your head on his chest. You're sure it's too intimate but you can't be bothered. “I'm just impressed you can dance.” 

“I took a few classes from a friend in college. She needed a partner to practice with while hers was down with a sprained ankle. Never thought I'd dance with a princess.”

“Funny how things work out.” 

From across the room you see your father watching you with Shawn. He doesn't look concerned and he doesn't bring attention to you or speak to your mother. He just seems to be observing, which was very like your father. He was always an observant man with the patience of a saint. You won't push your luck though, and you move away from Shawn. 

“You should go get your gear. I'm sure grandma will want pictures of Chase and I.”

“Yes ma'am.” Shawn grins cheekily. He bows his head and takes his leave, but not before kissing your hand and locking eyes with you in a promise to see you later. 

_______________

The door to your bedroom opens just as you step out of your dress. You hadn't seen Shawn the rest of the evening, you hope he hadn't left without coming back to find you. But of course he didn't. He had just waited for everything to die down. 

“Do you always leave your door unlocked?” Shawn asks as he crosses the room, tossing his bowtie aside and shedding his jacket. 

“Only when I'm expecting you.”

“I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. I saw your dad staring at us when I went to go get ready to take pictures. I didn't want to draw attention to myself.” 

“I saw him too. I wasn't worried though. He wouldn't say anything without approaching me first.” You hang your dress up and walk over to Shawn in your underwear. “You planning on staying?”

Shawn unbuttons his shirt at the collar. “I'd really like to.” 

“Can you keep your hands to yourself?” 

“Of course.” He tugs his shirt off and tosses it on the floor. He kicks off his slacks and flops on the bed. “I know you're off limits.” 

You lock the door and put on a pair of pajamas before crawling on the bed next to him. You thread your fingers into his and he squeezes your hand. You end up wiggling around to get under the blankets with him and he snuggles you against his chest. It's comfortable. The way it should be. 

“You smell good,” Shawn says sleepily long after you think he has fallen asleep. “Wanna eat you up.” He nibbles at your shoulder playfully. 

“Shawn, quit it. You're supposed to be sleeping.” 

“So are you. What's your excuse?” 

“Stress.” 

He sighs, hand moving up and down your stomach. “I know, I promise I'll make it easier anyway I can.” 

“You're doing great so far.” 

“Thanks. Now go to sleep, I'll need all the energy I can get if I have to make a stealthy get away tomorrow morning.” 

You chuckle and he giggles into your neck at his own joke. 

“Good night Princess.” 

“Good night my love.” 

He kisses the back of your neck and holds you tight to his warm chest. You find sleep coming easier with him there, the stress of your wedding dying down. Shawn made everything feel like it was going to be okay somehow. 

__________

It's your wedding day. You've eaten nothing, drank barely anything and you're sick with worry. A knock on the door to your dressing room startles you. You're on edge, only minutes out from the ceremony. The chapel is full, teeming with people from far and wide come to pay their respects to you, the queen to be. You go to the door and open it just to have the person on the other side pull it closed. 

“Its Chase. I need to talk to you.” 

“What? You can't see me, that's bad luck.” 

He let out an annoyed sigh. “That's why I'm keeping the door closed. I need to tell you something.” 

You press your ear to the crack of the door. “What is it?” 

“Nate saw you and Shawn on the shore a few weeks ago. I didn't know how to approach you about it. Are you together?” 

“No, we're just friends. I'm marrying you in less than an hour remember?”

Chase chuckles and you're pretty sure you've never heard that sound come out of him. “Princess, you don't have to lie. I know you want this about as much as I do. Just, I want to know if you like him.” 

“No.” 

“I'm not going to lynch you or something. I just want to know.”

Your throat feels like it's closing up and you can't breathe. This was just like when you parents wanted to know who Shawn was back in highschool. You are afraid he'll get hurt or something because of you. You have to lie and lie like your life depended on it. “Shawn and I are just friends.” 

“Listen I'm not trying to get this information to hurt you. I just want to know you'll be happy somehow in this arrangement because I know it won't be with me.”

“Why do you care? You've never shown any amount of compassion or empathy towards me before. Why do you care now?”

He sighs. “Because I thought maybe you really were okay with marrying me and maybe you wanted it so I didn't want to say anything and imply I didn't want you but when Nate saw you on the shore he said you were very close with Shawn and...Princess I’m...I'm gay.” 

The world stops. You turn the door handle and open it to see Chase standing there in his black formal wear. Bad luck be damned. “You...and Nate then?” 

“We've been together for years.” 

“Your parents don't know?”

Chase shakes his head. “They don't. I had to tell you, I had to make sure you knew after Nate told me you have someone too, well, allegedly have someone.” 

“Why didn't you tell your parents? You don't have to marry me, I mean, like you're not a prince. Why didn't you refuse?” 

“You've met my mom. You really think she was going to let me be with Nate and forfeit being king? Please.” He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I'm in the same boat as you. I've been trying like hell to figure out how to be okay with this and it hasn't really worked out.” 

“Well if you've been trying, you’re a bad actor. I mean, I just thought you were a dick who wasn't interested in me. You could have tried to hide your disdain at least a little. At least I smiled when we were together around our parents.” 

Chase shrugs. “You're right. I promise I don't have a problem with you, and you're actually really amazing. Honestly you deserve someone way better than someone like me, who will literally never been interested in you or be able to fulfill any needs you have like... y'know.” 

“What the fuck are we supposed to do?” You laugh, looking around the hallway that leads to the chapel doors. “How do we get out of this?”

“Nate will object to our union. He's got a few people on our side too, you just have to pretend to be heartbroken and run away. I'll take all the heat. I'm ready. I can't hide and pretend to be someone I'm not anymore. Even if my parents disown me, I don't care, I'd rather live in a shack with Nate until I die than live a lie.” 

You swallow thickly, as you reach out for his hand. He grabs yours and for the first time you feel like you've gotten to meet the real Chase. “I promise if your parents disown you, if they cut you out completely, I'll make sure you have a comfortable life when I'm queen. Not marrying me is the greatest favor you could have ever done for me. It's the least I can do.” 

Chase lifts your hand and kisses your knuckles. “Remember, play the part of heartbroken princess. I know you can sell it.” 

You nod.

He smiles and looks back to the chapel doors where Nate has just appeared. Shawn walks out next to him, camera in hand and they both stare at the two of you. You smile and Shawn grins big. He knows the situation, you just know it. The organ in the chapel begins to play and you and Chase part ways, waiting for your respective parents to come and get you to start the ceremony. 

__________

Things go from zero to shit show real quick. Nate ends up standing and shouting his objection to the marriage as the vows are read and it's asked if anyone objects. Your mother nearly faints, your father shakes his head and you know it's time to put on the show of your life time. 

“I can't believe this!” You tremble, hands on your stomach. “You waited until the day of our wedding to tell me you're gay?”

“I didn't know how before. I'm so sorry Princess.” Chase steps back and down the steps of the raised section you're upon. He looks to his parents and they're in shock, faces drawn into O's and eyes wide. 

You muster up some tears, and step down to run out of the chapel. You cover your face as you jog out the doors and into your dressing room. You can hear the sudden burst of talking in the chapel as everyone starts discussing what just happened. You sink down into the large chair in the dressing room and sigh with a smile. Everything was going according to plan. 

Your mother bursts into the room with your father and they're arguing loudly. “I thought he was a perfect match! They’re so cute together!” 

“Oh please Marie! That boy hasn't been interested in her since the day he met her. You should have let her choose who she wanted to be her king. But you had to go and arrange this whole to do and stick to ancient traditions. Look where we are now!” 

“I'm...in here,” you mutter and they both freeze, eyes going to you. 

“Oh honey I'm so sorry.” You mother says as she comes around and puts her arms around you. “I didn't know this would happen. I never even suspected.” 

“If you opened your eyes you would have,” your dad chuffs, arms crossed. 

“We'll find someone else okay?” 

“Marie! Let her pick her own husband. This girl is not living in the dark ages, she can decide who she wants to be with. I'm sure we have raised her right and we can trust her to chose a man who will do right by her.” Your father squats down in front of you and reaches out, hand on your cheek. “Pumpkin, we tried it your mother's way. It's time to enter the modern century. You can choose whoever you want, royal or noble or common folk. It's up to you.” 

You bite your lip and look down. “Really? You've always been so adamant about me not dating outside of the royal court.” 

“It was my fault. I wanted to keep tradition alive and have the royal blood remain pure but your father is right. It's nothing like it was in our generation and before. Tradition isn't worth keeping when it makes the ones involved unhappy. I'm so sorry honey. I was blind to my own dreams for you.” 

The door opens again and this time it's Shawn. He looks between your parents and then to you. “I didn't realize anyone was in here. I was just going to talk to you Princess.” 

Your father chuckles.

“What?” Your mom asks, confused at your father's response. “What is funny at a time like this?” 

“These two.” Your father points at you and Shawn. “They're inseparable. Ever since Shawn started working for us, suddenly our daughter is very interested in having her photo taken. Always going out with him to have a photoshoot. Every week. Doesn't that seem odd Marie?” 

“Your Majesty, I'm just doing my job when the Princess asks me. I'm not sure what you're-”

“Shawn. It's over.” You shake your head and he trails off. “Mom, Dad, I didn't want to marry Chase. I never did and the thought made me sick. He is gay, that's not a lie, and I didn't know until today either. But I... I want to marry someone else. I want to marry Shawn.” 

“I knew it.” You dad says and laughs as your mom stands, a confused look on her face. 

“I'm...are you implying that you and Shawn have been going around behind our backs even though you were going to marry Chase?” 

“Nothing ever happened. Shawn and I...we've known each other for a long time.” You stand up and go over to where Shawn is standing by the door. You grab his hand and it's just as sweaty as yours. “Shawn was the one I was caught with in high school.” 

“Ohmygod,” your mother gasps, eyes wide as she puts her hand over her heart. “And I just let him into this castle? I let him near you!” 

“With all do respect your highnesses, we were teenagers and now we're adults. I would die for your daughter, I would give up everything to spend my life at her side even if she weren't the queen. She could be poor and live in a cave out side of town and I would still love her. I beg you to understand that even though I'm not a royal or anything like that, I make her happy and that's what should matter.” 

Your father looks to your mother and shrugs. “Marie, I don't think you're gonna stop them. It's time to let go of the past and make new traditions.” 

“I'm...but...the family...” 

“Please Mom. Give us your blessing. Let us save this wedding.” 

Your mother relents. She crosses the room and stands before you and Shawn. “This is what you want? You're sure? This isn't just an act of defiance toward me for the arrangement with Chase?” 

“Yes Mom.” 

“Alright. Alright fine if it's what you want. You'll just find a way to be with him anyways. Shawn, you swear you'll take care of her?” She lays her hand on your cheek, narrowing her eyes at Shawn. “My daughter is the princess. She's going to be a queen, you can handle that?” 

“Absolutely ma'am.” 

“I'll hold you to that.” You mother leans in and kisses your head. “Let's go save this wedding then. We've put enough into it, it would be such a waste to cancel now.” 

“Shawn, your tux is in my room.” 

“Excuse me, what on earth-” your mother stops herself, taking a deep breath and composing herself. “Nevermind. Go get it. Your father and I will do damage control.” 

You and Shawn turn and leave the room, heading through the inner workings of the castle to avoid anyone who might see the two of you. You're glad he left his tuxedo here last week, having opted for a pair of shorts and his undershirt to make it seem like he had just arrived if anyone caught him in the castle that morning. 

“Your hand is sweaty,” Shawn laughs as you open your bedroom door and squeeze in with your dress. “Are you nervous?” 

“Of course! Are you not?”

Shawn heads over to the closet and grabs his slacks and jacket from a hanger in the back. “I'm about to puke but it's fine.” He laughs and starts stripping down immediately. 

“It feels like this isn't real. Like there's no way that this could actually be happening.” 

Shawn walks over, bare chested and unbuttoned slacks and grabs your face. He leans in and kisses you deeply. Your hands find his shoulders and he grins into the kiss, his teeth bumping yours as he tries to keep up the kiss but can't stop smiling. 

“Princess, this is very real.” He breaks away, forehead rolling against yours as he giggles, unable to keep in his excitement. “I think the fairytales were right, true love prevails?” 

“You're so cheesy.” 

“Yeah but you love me anyways.” 

“Yes, yes I do.” You lean in and give him another quick peck. “Hurry up and get dressed. We'll have plenty the of time to kiss later.” 

“Oh we'll be doing much more than kissing,” he grins as he pulls his button down shirt on and starts working his fingers quickly over the buttons. “It's been three years and four months and some odd days, we have a lot to make up for.”

“I bet we do.” 

He stops dressing again just to walk over and kiss you again. “I can't wait to make you my wife.”

“Hurry up then!” You giggle. “You're the only one causing a delay here!” 

“I can't,” he kisses you. “Stop.” Another kiss. “Kissing you.” 

You shove him back and he giggles. Gods that was the best sound in the world. “You're going to have to stop for like an hour okay?” 

“No promises.” 

“I'll leave, and go back down without you. You're not even supposed to see the bride before the wedding. It's against tradition.” 

He rolls his eyes as he tucks his shirt in and pulls on his jacket. “Since when has anything we've done stuck to tradition?” 

“Yeah yeah. Hurry up.”

Shawn straightens his jacket sleeves, runs his hand through his hair and turns to you, holding his arms out in a silent “how do I look?” pose. You give him a thumbs up and he grabs your hand, leading you back down to the chapel, towards the future you deserve. 

_________

“And finally, do you take Shawn to love and to cherish in sickness and in health?” 

“I do,” you smile, hands in Shawn's.

“Now if the bride or groom would like to speak any vows prepared, you may now have the room.” 

Shawn clears his throat and smiles nervously. “I do actually.” You raise your eyebrows, not having expected this as this wedding wasn't exactly planned. He takes your hands and reassures his grip on them. “I promise to be your best friend, your lover and your family. I promise to be your safety, your security and your protector. I promise to tell you I love you everyday and do everything in my power to make everyday better than the next.” 

You let out a soft sob as tears spill over your cheeks.

“I vow to stay by your side no matter what happens in this lifetime. I love you and you have my whole heart.” 

“I love you too.” You laugh and pull your hands from his to wipe your eyes. “I love you so much.”

“If that's all vows to be exchanged, please exchange rings and you may kiss the bride.” 

Shawn takes your hand and slides the ring from your grandma over your finger. You slide the one that was meant for Chase over his finger, and it fits but is a little small. He'll get a new one after the ceremony, one you pick together. He leans in and holds your face, kissing you slow and soft. 

“I pronounce you man and wife. Queen and King to be. May your marriage and life be safe and blessed by the gods.”

The guests cheer and aww. You take his hand and hold it up and he laughs. Your parents stand and bow to you as you walk to the doors hand in hand. You never thought this would happen, you never believed in fairytales but here you were. Was it fate? True love prevailing? A miracle? You don't care. You aren't going to wonder anymore. You got your dream come true and that's all that matters now. 

__________

Prologue

“My Queen, it's your birthday,” Shawn sings as he leans over your bed to kiss you awake. “Time to wake up.” 

“No, I want more sleep.” 

His warm hand slides up your thin cotton night shirt and over your swollen stomach. “I made breakfast, your favorite.” 

You peek one eye open. “You made it? Not the kitchen staff?” 

“Yes. Me myself and I made you bacon and spinach omelette with Swiss cheese.” 

You sit up and he keeps his hand on your stomach, rubbing small circles as the baby kicks. “As much as I adore your efforts to make me breakfast, I think I'm going to have to puke.” 

“Oh honey,” Shawn says softly as he helps you up out of bed. “Come on, I'll help you.”

Twenty minutes later and you feel alright enough to entertain the idea of having breakfast. Shawn leads you to the atrium, your favorite place to have breakfast or tea, and goes to heat up your food and bring it to you. He is honestly the sweetest man on the planet and you can't help but smile every time he enters a room and gets that goofy grin on his face because he loves you so much. 

“Here we go,” he says as he walks in with a tray of food that has a little familiar box on it. 

“What's this?” 

“Your breakfast?” 

“The box, you goof.” You grab it and open the pink bow topped lid. Sure enough it's another charm for your bracelet. A little four-sided bar with your wedding date on one side and both of your initials on the other sides along with both of your birth stones. “Ohmygod this is beautiful.”

“No as beautiful as you,” he grins and kisses your temple. “I wanted to get you something meaningful, but it was hard to out do a baby.” 

You touch your stomach and look up to him. “You've given me everything I could ever want, and somehow you keep giving me more. Thank you.”

“You're welcome honey.” Shawn kisses your head again. “Now eat your breakfast. I have a full day together planned.” 

“Oh?” 

“It's a surprise.” 

“You're the best.” 

He chuckles. “I try.”

“Love you,” you grin around a bite. 

He plops down beside you and leans his head on his hand, smiling like a man who has just fallen in love again. He always seemed enamored with you and you wouldn't change it for the world. “Love you more,” he giggles as you pop your last bite in your mouth. 

You roll your eyes and grin. He always tried to have the last word. “Love you most.” But not today. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> To be posted on Tumblr (softboyshawn @ tumblr) on 2/14/19


End file.
